the_everymans_answerfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn Wellington
'Quinn Wellington '''is one of the main characters of ''The Everyman's Answer. ''He was an Ink Weaving member of the Locust Force until he was exiled into ''Worm by Officer Brutus for his failure upon capturing Mags and thus humiliating the force. Held as a hostage to the Fireteam, Sanguine offered Quinn to join them. Quinn agrees later on in the story, and becomes the sixth and final member of the Fireteam. Throughout the story, he searches for the Potentia along with Lesroth, Evie, Alcander, Mags, and Sanguine. Biography Quinn Fernandez was born in Thayce to a 'shit mother and a missing father'. Quinn had a little sister named Clooney whom he loved dearly. The two would look out for each other and would care for each other when their mother wouldn't. When the Fall of Thayce began, they successfully made it to New Haven and has been living there ever since then. It wasn't until Quinn turned fifteen when the Locusts started making their rounds to gather recruits into their forces when his mother traded him for a sack of cocoa leaves. This was quickly forgotten as soon as Quinn was taken in and brainwashed into the teachings of Asthenia. Quinn was slowly transformed into a bloodletting Locust soldier, one who maimed and killed his enemies with feverish reverie. His skill was so renowned that it even allowed him a month in the Pits as a temporary interrogator before he returned to raiding missions in the Otherworlds. Some time before the events of ''The Everyman's Answer, ''Quinn saw Clooney again when Locusts were called in to massacre the riots. Seeing the look on her face as she watched him murder her allies, Quinn felt an 'awakening' in him, and shockingly realized what he was doing. Slowly, he came back to his senses, and became more aware of his actions and what he was doing. From then on, Quinn wanted to leave the Locust Forces, and has been waiting for an opportunity to disappear. Appearance Quinn is a young twenty-three year old man of Caucasian descent. He has pale skin described by Alcander to be 'as smooth and moisturized as a baby's ass' and that he 'shouldn't grow a beard, even if he tried to.' Quinn has sad, dark blue eyes and rounded eyebrows that are pinched upwards. A faint 'W' scar decorates the right half of his face, a brand granted to him by Officer Brutus in the name of Quinn's exilement. Unlike Mags, Quinn voluntarily bleached his hair white during his time in the Locust Force to resemble the white bayonet on his rifle. His hair is short and curly, cropped at the back and at the sides. Quinn has a long face and a defined nose. He also has multiple ear piercings from his time in the Force, and even sharpened his teeth to a fine point to reflect the white bayonet on his rifle. His fingers are long and elegant -- he uses them a lot to express himself while talking. The pads on his fingers are calloused from working with his rifle. He has short fingernails that are somewhat grungy from the gunpowder he uses. Though Quinn is a tattoo artist, he doesn't appear to have any tattoos on himself. His body is long and lean -- he's slim but he's toned. He is described to have very little body hair, and that he hardly sweats (which Evie finds very unnerving). Quinn doesn't have a Fireteam insignia, and despite him defecting from the Locust Forces, he continues to wear the helmet. Personality In his Locust Days, Quinn described himself as 'bloodletting and merciless to those who opposed him.' Whether his enemies were bandit hordes or New Haven riots, he murdered ruthlessly and without remorse. His demeanour was akin to that of a bandit lord, the only difference would be title. He was devout to Asthenia like any other Locust, and was willing to sacrifice his life in her name. After he saw Clooney amidst the New Haven riots, Quinn's personality changed drastically. After his 'awakening' Quinn became softer and more aware of what he was doing. He slowly reverted from loud and brute to quiet and gentle -- the stark opposite of what a Locust should be. While Quinn was held captive by the Fireteam, he was snarky and hostile towards the bandits when they attempted conversation with them, but was otherwise silent. After Quinn joined the Fireteam, he slowly showed more of his personality. Quinn has an artistic side and proudly declared that he was the tattoo artist among the Forces. He loves painting and drawing, and offered to draw portraits of the team after he gained his trust in them. Quinn is soft-spoken. He has a very awkward sense of humour (in which Sanguine finds hilarious). He is very kind when it comes to thinking about others, and is one of the only people on the Fireteam who seriously considers their actions and how they are affecting others. Quinn puts others in front of him, and is sympathetic and intuitive of how others feel. He is also somewhat egotistical. When Sanguine compliments his looks, Quinn agrees, saying that he knows. Quinn is also a dreamer and imagines possibilities of a better future. He is a hopeless romantic and loves flowers and sweets (though those very things are hard to come across in the wastelands). Skills and Abilities Offense As both an Ink Weaver and an experienced Locust, Quinn is no stranger to fighting in the Otherworlds, and is no stranger to using his Bayonet Rifle. As a stellar marksman, he can effectively take down multiple enemies with great precision. Quinn can send forth solidified shards of Ink piercing into the skin of his foes. Quinn can take the stealthier form of a dripping, long-limbed being that can land devastating attacks on his enemies. He can also force ink through mouth of enemies and erupt it through their eyes. Defense Quinn can force Ink through an enemy's mouth, nose and eyes. This allows them to be temporarily disabled. Quinn can surround his body in Ink and solidify it to create armour that will defend him from frontal enemy attacks. He can throw a bomb made of Ink that dissolves when activated to distract enemies and run away Stealth/Movement Quinn can melt into a pool of ink and reappear in a predestined spot, catching his enemies by surprise. He can also travel quickly by dissolving into ink and travel through the form of a long-limbed being that snakes across the ground. Other Quinn can sneak into tight spaces no one else can fit in by dissolving into ink. Trivia * Quinn is a Pisces. * Quinn is a talented artist. He proudly declared that he was made the official tattoo artist of the Locusts, and that any tattoo a Locust bears was most likely done by him. * He loves painting and drawing * Earlier drafts referred to Quinn as 'Felix'. * Quinn's father became a Mutant * In his Locust days, Quinn sharpened his teeth to fine points to reflect his weapon. * Quinn has a fixation on cereal -- the only food he prefers over Lesroth's cooking. * When asked over Twitter if Quinn had any relationships during his time in the Locust force, the author replied that he had 'a short but very toxic relationship with another Locust, whom he left after some time. It still leaves a bitter taste in Quinn's mouth'. The gender of the other Locust was never disclosed. * It is an inside joke in the series that Quinn always looks clean. Regardless of a fight or if they pass through a dust storm, it still looks like he showered less than an hour ago.